1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to elastic drive mechanisms and more specifically to a method and apparatus for isolating the forces of elastic drive motors from adversely influencing the propulsion of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Background
Elastic drive motors have been used extensively in the propulsion of a variety of vehicles. Specifically, long elastic members or rubber bands have been employed to store potential energy and later provide propulsion in model airplanes. This propulsion or drive typically involves attaching one end of an elastic member to a propeller which is fixed by a bearing in the nose of the aircraft, and attaching the other end of the elastic member to a contact point on the fuselage towards the tail of the aircraft. As the propeller is rotated in the opposite direction for flight, the elastic member is twisted and energy is thus stored. Since longer flights are desired, particularly in time-of-flight and distance competitions, the rubber bands are usually wound to their elastic limit. This places a significant amount of force in the form of compression, as well as torque, on both ends of the entertainers of the elastic member.